Fetiches
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: Series de pequeñas obsesiones. Drabbles de diferentes parejas Slash/Yaoi *TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA* Fics original de Mi-chan.HxS
1. Cabellos

**Holaa!**  
 **Siglos sin publicar nada...sé que tengo pendiente un par de cosillas de JR que prometí pero primero les traigo esta serie de Drabbles que espero les guste :D**  
 **Como siempre, les recuerdo que Harry Potter es propiedad de la Reina J.K. Rowling; y este fics es idea de** Mi-chan . HxS **; yo solo me acredito la traducción. Además pueden conseguir el original en portugués en mi perfil :)**

 **Cabellos**

Por Mi-chan . HxS

Traducido por **Mily Black Queen**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Harry Potter simplemente adoraba los cabellos de Draco Malfoy. Y ni siquiera recordaba exactamente cuándo empezó a reparar en ellos.

Mentira. Se acordaba a la perfección

Fue durante su sexto año. Mientras se preocupaba por si Malfoy se volvía o no un Mortifago y por lo que estaba tramando; se atrapó más de una vez observando – No, admirando – sus cabellos rubios-casi-blancos. A veces yendo más allá **,** llegando casi a desear tocar las claras hebras y sentir su suavidad y perfume.

Apenas pensaría que sus oscuros deseos se revelarían **,** con el pasar del tiempo, como mucho más que meras alucinaciones o una excesiva obsesión generada por alguna bludger errante que golpeara su cabeza **.**

Ni en sus sueños más locos habría pensado en tener aquel sedoso cabello a un toque de distancia, sin que ese toque envuelva coqueteos de ningún tipo.

De envolver aquel cuerpo esbelto entre sus brazos, besar sus labios finos sensualmente, zambullirse en esos ojos grises y no encontrar nada más que un sentimiento cálido, acogedor e irresistible.

En fin, Harry jamás pensó que un día se enamoraría tan perdidamente de Draco Malfoy. Pero de haberlo pensado tal vez nada fuese tan real, tan perfecto, tan completo.

 **_OO_OO_OO_OO_**  
 **¿Les gustó?**  
 **Son 12 drabbles; prometo actualizar día por medio y si dejan reviews incluso diario**

 **Nos leemos pronto**  
 **besos :3**


	2. Manos

**Holaaa**  
 **Aquí les traigo el segundo Drabble :)**  
 **Espero les guste**

 _ **Manos**_

Por Mi-Chan . HxS

Traducido por **Mily Black Queen**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Las manos de Remus eran perfectas. Si, perfectas. No había palabra más apropiada para describirlas.

No eran ni grandes ni demasiado pequeñas. Tenían el tamaño ideal: dedos largos y esbeltos. Uñas cuadradas, cortas.

Suaves. Habilidosas.

Sirius perdía la cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que gastaba observándolas pasar las hojas de un libro, enredarse distraídamente en sus cabellos castaños; como sujetaban firmemente la varita o se retorcían una a la otra, nerviosas; verlas temblar de expectativa o recorrer su cuerpo con suavidad – a veces con voracidad – produciéndole placenteros estremecimientos.

Las manos de Remus eran perfectas; pero no más perfectas que su dueño.

_OO_OO_OO_OO_

 **Si les gustó espero sus reviews :) tanto la autora como yo se los agradeceremos n.n**  
 **Nos leemos pronto**  
 **Besos :3**


	3. Nalgas

**Hola! les traigo aquí el tercer Drabble :) que en particular es uno de los que más me han gustado.**

 **Gracias a** _Krissia Snchez_ **por su review :P bien les dejo leer**

 _ **Nalgas**_

Por _Mi-chan . HxS_

Traducido por **Mily Black Queen**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Gellert apreciaba mucho el suave caminar de Albus, la manera en que sus cabellos castaños revoloteaban. Y, especialmente, el rítmico movimiento de sus nalgas.

Era hipnotizante – además de completamente erótico – observar su carne suave bajo la tela de los calzoncillos **.** Aún más cuando las exploraba sin ningún obstáculo mientras Albus se derretía en medio del éxtasis; con sus ojos como llamas azules

Era casi obsceno, ese deseo que tenía.

Violento. Intenso. Insano.

Aun se acordaba, en las solitarias y gélidas noches en Nurmengard, de cómo solían ser. ¿Podría ser que después de tantos años, Dumbledore aun tuviese las suaves nalgas que tanto lo enloquecieron de joven?

O_OO_OO_O  
 **¿Que les pareció? :) ¿Se esperaban esta pareja?**  
 **Espero sus reviews :D**


	4. Labios

**Holaa holaaa! aqui les traigo otro drabble de otra pareja que me gusta :)  
Y que yo sé que a uds tambien aunque no me lo digan con reviews x.x**  
 **Bueno ya, les dejo leer :D**

**Labios**

Por Por _Mi-chan . HxS_

Traducido por **Mily Black Queen**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Regulus tenía labios perfectos. Carnosos, bien configurados. Ni grandes, ni pequeños.

Ideales.

Parecían siempre rogar por un beso.

No era amor lo que le ataba a él: su amor era único, profundo y hasta doloroso; además de oficialmente no correspondido aunque no lo admitiese. Desconocía los motivos reales que lo atraían del Black más joven.

Así que solo apreciaba la inocencia e ingenuidad del muchacho, sus momentos de repentina perspicacia, sus expresivos ojos grises brillando de felicidad, sus labios rojizos curvándose en una sonrisa sincera.

Regulus tenía labios perfectos. Parecían siempre rogar por un beso Y no sería Snape quien se lo negara.

 **_OOO_OO_OO**  
 **¿Que les pareció? No este fue el primer Snape x Regulus que leí y me hizo querer más de la pareja n.n**  
 **Nos leemos pronto**  
 **besos :3**


	5. Orejas

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza x.x pese a que tengo ya los capitulos, se me hizo imposible publicar D:**

 **Gracias a** _Arya107_ **por su review :D**

 **Advertencia:** Twincest **aunque bastante ligero...si, ya saben quienes son ;) Ahora a leer!**

 **Orejas**

Por Mi-Chan . HxS

Traducido por **Mily Black Queen**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Fred tenía una completa fascinación por las orejas de George. Desde niños ya demostraba predilección por esa parte de la anatomía de su amado hermano.

Conforme los años pasaron, descubrió el placer de rozar levemente sus labios en las orejas de George y verlo estremecerse completamente y su rostro ruborizarse de pudor. Desde entonces empezó a comunicarse con él por cuchicheos, principalmente aquellos al oído.

Muchos dirían que las orejas de su gemelo eran totalmente iguales a las suyas. Pero no lo eran. Después de todo ellas pertenecían a George y era precisamente eso lo que las volvía tan especiales.

 **_OO_OO_OO**  
 **¿Que les pareció? No soy muy fan del Twincest pero me agradó :D**  
 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	6. Cuello

**Hola a todos!  
Vaya, realmente lamento la tardanza D: la universidad ha estado molestando mas de la cuenta D: ya saben como es x.x**

 **les dejo leer :D**

 **Cuello**

Por Mi-chan . HxS

Traducido por **Mily Black Queen**

El cuello de Salazar podría ser descrito como elegante.

Blanco como la cera. Elegantemente fino. No muy largo, no muy delgado.

Era interesante verlo ocultar un suspiro trabajosamente **,** cuando se complacía y deslizaba suavemente los dedos por su clara piel. Más interesante aún era aquella mirada de censura –que de censura no tenía nada. Incluso llegó a usar ropas de cuello alto, pero ni siquiera eso funcionó.

"No podemos" – Salazar no se cansaba de repetir – "No es correcto" "¿Qué dirán tus estudiantes si te descubrieran?"

A Godric no le importaba si era realmente un error **.** Pues entonces era el error más placentero que cometía. 

**_OO_OO_**

 **¿Que tal?**

 **Está drabble marca la primera etapa de esta serie :D vamos exactamente en la mitad**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **Besos :3**


	7. Ojos

Hola; lamento la tardanza... en compensación traigo dos caps seguidos :P  
a leer

 _ **Ojos**_

Por _Mi-chan . HxS_

Traducido por **Mily Black Queen**

Draco jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le gustaban mucho los ojos de Harry.

No era por el color –Aunque fuese realmente un hermoso tono de verde – sino por su expresividad.

Todo, absolutamente todo, podía ser leído en aquellas esmeraldas. Cuando se enfadaba, el verde oscurecía. Si estaba alegre, ellos brillaban. Si estaba pensativo o estresado, se volvían opacos.

Sin embargo, él apenas podía identificar su matiz favorito. Ni siquiera aquella pseudo-ninfa ardiente de la exmujer de Potter conocía ese tono; de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Porque aquella mirada le pertenecía solamente a él, Draco Malfoy.

Única y exclusivamente.

Harry no miraba de aquella manera a nadie más.

Y que siguiera así.

 **Bien, con esto comenzamos la segunda parte de estos drabbles**  
 **Nos leemos pronto**  
 **besos :3**


	8. Sonrisa

**Espero les guste :D**

 **Sonrisa**

Por _Mi-chan . HxS_

Traducido por **Mily Black Queen**

Nada le daba más placer a Remus que la sonrisa de Sirius.

Bien, ciertas cosas eran potencialmente más placenteras. Simplemente era que no resistía cuando él sonreía.

Fue la primera cosa que reparó en él en tiempos de Hogwarts: Acostumbrado a las sonrisas netamente corteses, se encantó al ver a alguien sonreír con tanta espontaneidad. Una sonrisa sincera que abarcaba sus ojos.

Hermoso.

Después de la traumatizante estadía en Azkaban, era raro ver a Sirius sonreír. Por eso se prometió a si mismo guardar cada escasa sonrisa en su memoria, y hacer todo para arrancarle una sonrisa verdadera aunque breve.

Y tenía que admitirlo: era realmente bueno en eso.

 **_OO_OO_**  
 **Nos leemos pronto**  
 **besos :3**


	9. Pies

Hola :) aquí les traigo una nueva tanda de Drabbles :)  
espero les guste

 **Pies**

Por _Mi-chan . HxS_

Traducido por **Mily Black Queen**

Dumbledore encontró un antiguo álbum de fotos entre sus pertenencias. Al ojearlo, deparó en las fotos de su breve amigo de adolescencia, Gindelwald.

Eran tan jóvenes. Y Gellert tan guapo.

Pecaminosamente guapo. De la cabeza a los pies.

Pies… como adoraba los pies de su " _amigo"_. Bien cuidados. Suaves como la seda. Capaces de cosas que hasta hoy no conseguía recordar sin ruborizarse un poco. Estéticamente perfectos pero un poco fríos.

Gellert rara vez dejaba sus pies completamente desnudos. Tal vez fuese una forma de provocación sutil a su pequeña (pero seria) obsesión.

Pero todo estaba bien: el joven Albus Dumbledore aprendió a adorar aquellos pies con medias.

 **_OO_OO_OO_**  
 **¿Que tal?**

 **En lo personal este me gustó mucho xD especialmente por el final con medias xD**

 **Nos leemos pronto**  
 **besos :3**


	10. Espalda

Otro Drabble, esta vez lo que le encanta a Regulus de Severus

 **Espalda**

Por _Mi-chan . HxS_

Traducido por **Mily Black Queen**

Severus no era atractivo. Eso era un hecho. Y su actitud tosca tampoco ayudaba mucho en modificar tal impresión.

Pero había algo que lo volvía irresistible, al menos a los ojos de Regulus. Y nada tenía que ver con su _cautivante_ personalidad:

Su espalda.

Él tenía una espalda larga, angulosa, a pesar de su estatura mediana. Pálida con algunas marcas de tonos rojizos – de probables cicatrices. Lisa y suave al tacto. Adoraba recorrer con los dedos su piel desnuda.

Era fascinante.

Se consideraba afortunado porque Severus lo creyera merecedor de tal intimidad. Si dependiera de Black, esa espalda no sería vista por nadie más que él.

_O_OO_OO_  
 **¿Que tal?**  
 **Ya la próxima actualización subiré los últimos dos Drabbles :)**  
 **Nos leemos pronto**  
 **besos :3**


	11. Pecas

**Holaa :)**  
 **Aquí les traigo otro Drabble :) le agradezco a** Christine C **por su review y a los que lo siguen y agregan a favoritos :P**  
 **Les dejo leer n.n**

 _ **Pecas**_

Por _Mi-chan . HxS_

Traducido por **Mily Black Queen**

George tenía una especie de fijación por las pecas de Fred.

Si cerrase los ojos, podría decir con exactitud el número de pecas en el rostro de su hermano y su localización precisa.

Su favorita era una peca muy pequeña, casi imperceptible, al borde de la mejilla izquierda de Fred –prácticamente debajo del ojo. Adoraba posar los labios sobre ella, con suavidad mientras su gemelo no dejaba de reírse por esa insistente manía

Los heridos y muertos en la batalla fueron llevados al Gran Comedor. Se inclinó sobre Fred, atónito. Besó con delicadeza la peca que tanto le gustaba, más la piel bajo sus labios se hallaba mortalmente fría.

 **_OO_OO_  
¿Que tal?**  
 **Realmente no soy fan de estos dos como pareja x.x**  
 **Nos leemos pronto**  
 **Besos :3**


	12. Piernas

**Hola, hola :D lamento haber tardado pero he aquí el ultimo drabble :)**

 **Espero les guste**

 _ **Piernas**_

Por _Mi-chan . HxS_

Traducido por **Mily Black Queen**

Godric tenía piernas muy seductoras; al menos esa era la opinión de Salazar.

Largas, fuertes, robusta y al mismo tiempo tan suaves.

Era completamente excitante sentir el musculo duro bajo sus dedos mientras disfrutaban de momentos íntimos y fugaces.

Aun cubiertas por el pantalón no dejaban de ser objeto de admiración y diligente estudio. Ver la tela deslizarse por sobre su piel, le causaba sensaciones nada puritanas y generalmente en ocasiones no apropiadas como, por ejemplo, en medio de la cena en el Gran Comedor.

Era obvio que Godric desconocía totalmente el poder de atracción que sus piernas ejercían. Y, por Salazar, él jamás lo sabría.

_OO_OO_OO_  
 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, mil gracias en nombre mio y de** Mi-chan . HxS  
 **Espero hayan sido de su agrado esta serie de drabbles :) a mi en lo particular me encantaron n.n**  
 **Nos leemos pronto en otro proyecto**  
 **besos :3**


End file.
